1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fans, and more specifically to active (e.g., directly powered) deployment of the blades of a fan. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to active, non centrifugal deployment of air moving blades for fans from a stowed (or stored) position to a deployed (or use) position.
While this application focuses on fans (e.g. ceiling fans), the present invention is not limited to fans as it can be applied to countless other devices and systems, such as plane or boat propulsion systems, portable blowers, pump systems, and airplane emergency landing systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electric ceiling fans are commonly utilized to assist heating and air conditioning systems, or in lieu of heating and air conditioning systems, by providing an additional degree of air circulation within the confines of a room. Most modern ceiling fans consist of an electric motor suspended by a shaft from a ceiling, with a plurality of blades mounted to either the top or bottom surface of the motor. Conventional ceiling fans typically incorporate one or more electrical switches for controlling the speed and rotational direction of the motor, with the switches encased within a switch housing disposed beneath the motor, or in an electrical box located in or on an adjacent wall.
In the case of ceiling fans having blades mounted to the bottom surface of the motor, blade irons to which the blades are secured are typically rigidly attached to the motor by means of a plurality of screws. While blade irons can be quite ornate and decorative, the multiplicity of screws utilized to secure blade irons to the blades and the motor are unsightly. In addition, even decorative blade irons may not yield an aesthetically pleasing structure when the ceiling fans are not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,947 issued Dec. 5, 1989, entitled “CEILING FAN ASSEMBLY” demonstrates one effort to create an aesthetically pleasing ceiling fan, wherein the blade irons and associated screws are hidden from view.
There is a need in the art for a fan having a simplified, with an uncluttered appearance suitable for use in most applications.